The Eds Meet Beavis and Butthead
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Big changes are happening in the culdesac! First, Jimmy is going to be moving, and the new residents of his old house are...Beavis and Butthead! DISCONTINUED


**Prettyinpinkgal: Hello! This is my first fic not for anime or books so if I don't do a good job I'm very sorry! This is dedicated to my lil bro, Jason, who loves Beavis and Butt-head and Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy like me. Hope ya like it! Some of the upcoming chapters, if not all of them, will be based on episodes from Beavis and Butt-head, and possibly Ed Edd 'n' Eddy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, cuz if I did, they wouldn't be as funny.**

**THE EDS MEET BEAVIS AND BUTT-HEAD**

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW NEIGHBORS**

"Come on, Ed! We have a scam to do!" Eddy yelled as they ran to a spot in the cul-de-sac.

Ed was looking down at some ants that were beginning to crawl up his arm and laughed. "Hello!"

"ED!"

Ed laughed and got up. Forgetting where he was, he banged into the telephone pole. "WRONG WAY, GENIOUS!" Ed turned and began heading towards Eddy and Edd.

"Man, this is has to work! And, of course, the no-money-back guarantee!" Eddy said.

"Eddy, please reconsider! I'm sure I won't do very good haircuts, and I KNOW you two won't do them well either!"

"Double D, you must think outside of the box!" Ed cried.

The two others stared at him.

"Buttered toast, my friends. Buttered toast."

"O…kay…?"

The three Eds ran along, then stopped when they saw all the kids in front of Jimmy's house. "What's going on? C'mon, we're gonna see what's up. I wanna find out when they'll be done so that they can come get their haircut," Eddy said as they went up.

"We'll miss you, Jimmy!" Sara said crying as she hugged Jimmy.

"I'll miss you too, Sara!" Jimmy cried. "But maybe the new people will have kids that you can be friends with."

"You're my number one best friend though!" Sara screamed and cried even harder.

"Aw man, now I'm starting to cry," Naz said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good luck at your new home, dude," Kevin said.

"Look, it's the Ed boys!" Ralph cried.

Double D talked first. "Jimmy, we're terribly sorry that you're moving," Edd said sincerely.

"Thanks, Double D."

Eddy cut in. "Yeah, yeah, we'll miss ya, blah blah blah. Now, who wants a haircut?"

Sara growled. "Shut up, Eddy!"

Eddy growled back, "You shut up, Sara!"

Ed stepped, yes, _stepped_, on Eddy. "Uh, we'll get out of your way, little sister!"

"ED! GET YOUR STUPID FRIENDS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I COUNT TO TEN! ONE!"

Ed got off Eddy.

"TWO!"

Ed made Eddy 3-D again.

"TEN!"

The three started running, then stopped. "Hey, Jimmy, do you need two moving trucks?" Eddy asked.

Jimmy smiled. "Oh! The other must be for the new neighbors! Maybe they'll be on it!"

Everybody gathered and Sara wouldn't stop hugging Jimmy. The second moving truck opened. Two teen boys hopped out, laughing and eating nachos.

The boy with brown hair said, "Nachos rule. Huh huh huh!"

The other boy, who had blonde hair, laughed also. "Heh, yeah, they rule, heh heh!"

They looked over and saw the group of kids staring at them. "Uh, hi. Like, I'm Butt-head, and this is Beavis," the brown haired kid said.

"Heh heh. Hi."

Sara started crying again. "WAAAAAAAAHH! JIMMY HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE!"

The kids introduced themselves, and asked what grade they were in. "Well, we're in the same grade as you guys, because we kept failing the tests. Heh heh," Beavis said.

Eddy got dollar signs in his eyes. "Hey ya, Beavis, Butt-head. I'm sure you guys would like a haircut! Only fifty cents a person!"

"Uh, heh heh, okay."

"Eddy, this is cruel enough doing it to people we already…" Double D was cut off by Eddy.

"Shut up, Double D!" Eddy yelled and taped his mouth shut. Meanwhile, Beavis and Butt-head laughed, with Butt-head saying, "That was cool."

So the Eds ended up getting some money to buy Jawbreakers, but before they could get any, the quarters ended up falling down into the sewer at the side of the street. Somehow, Beavis and Butt-head's hair went back to it's usual shape an hour after they got it cut. So that is how the idiots met.

**Prettyinpinkgal: I know it was pretty short, so I'm sorry. I wanted to get it posted soon. Was it good, Jason? If not, too bad cuz I'm not rewriting it lol jk! I hope you guys liked it too, of course. Please review :)!**

**Next Time: The Eds and Beavis and Butt-head are best friends, but how will they survive when Beavis becomes Cornholio?**


End file.
